Edward Lionheart
Edward Lionheart (full name: Edward Kendall Sheridan Lionheart) is the main antagonist in the 1973 movie Theater of Blood. He is portrayed by the late Vincent Price, who also played Professor Ratigan, Matthew Hopkins and Professor Henry Jarrod. Biography Edward Lionheart was about to have his final days of his Shakespeare career until Peregrine Devlin and his colleagues gave the award to another actor got him furious. He went to Devlin's home and took an award. His daughter, Edwina, tried to calm him down and he went out the balcony and jumped into the Thames. Two years later, he resurfaced to get his revenge on them. He lured George Maxwell to an abandoned warehouse and his drunk henchmen stabbed him to death (from Julius Caesar, when Julius Caesar gets stabbed by several assassins on the ides of March (March 15)). Edwina, disguised as a hippy, lures Hector Snipe to his hideout, dressed up as a warrior from Ancient Greece, and killed him with a spear. After Maxwell's funeral, a horse dragged Snipe's body, tied to the tail (from Troilus and Cressida, Hector is killed at the hand of Achilles and his body tied to a horse's tail). Lionheart and his daughter later head to Horace Sprout's home, inside a trunk, and waited till Sprout and his wife were asleep, Lionheart drugged them both and Lionheart cut off Sprout's head (from Cymbeline, Imogen wakes up and finds Cloten's headless body in bed with her). Edwina lures Trevor Dickman to his hideout and doing a performance with Lionheart in another costume and he removed Dickman's heart (from The Merchant of Venice, the pound of flesh of Antonio to Shylock). Lionheart at a wine cellar in another costume, reading his book of his plays, had his drunk servants and Edwina drown Oliver Larding in a vat of wine (from Richard III, Duke of Clarence drowned in a vat of wine). Lionheart later appeared alone at a fencing practice for Devlin, his sword without a button, had a fight with Devlin (from Romeo and Juliet, Mercutio vs. Tybalt) and cut his chest a lot, but spared him saying he'll kill him for the right time. Lionheart tricked Solomon Psaltery into killing his wife into thinking she was cheating on him (from Othello, Iago persuades his benefactor, Othello, that his wife, Desdemona, is being unfaithful and drives him into killing her in a jealous rage. Lionheart and Edwina later killed Ms. Moon by electrocuting her and Lionheart talking from his speech on Henry VI Part 1, where Joan of Arc died at the stake. Lionheart, Edwina and his followers head to Meredith Merridew's house, killed his two dogs and baked them in a pie (from Titus Andronicus, Titus Andronicus tricked Queen Tamara into eating a pie baked from the flesh of her children) and choked Merridew to death when he force fed it down his throat. Edwina and her father's followers kidnapped Devlin, and decide to burn two daggers into lifting down on his eyeballs, from King Lear, the Duke of Gloucester was blinded. Before that he wanted Devlin to present the award to him, when Devlin refused, Edwina presented the award. Lionheart decided to burn his theater down, his servants hit Edwina on the head with the award, Lionheart scared them off and briefly spoke to her before she died, he later climbed to the roof until a flame blasted at him and fell to his death. Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Karma Houdini